Surgical drills and cutters, such as burrs, in common use today, run at relatively high RPM, in the range of 25 thousand to 100 thousand RPM. Rotating shafts in these instruments have been contained in ball or roller bearings. In view of the high RPM and because of the use of bearings having metal contact, it is possible to permit metal particles to pass into the patient. In using ball or roller bearings, the diameter of the surgical drilling instrument was limited to the diameter of the tube that would contain these bearings. Many surgical procedures are performed under very high magnification which allows the surgeon to be much less invasive in that the wound can be quite small. If the wound is small and one is limited to a large diameter surgical instrument, his vision is limited. In other instances, such as that found with failed artificial hip joints, it is necessary for a very small cutter to remove the bone ingrowth between a metal implant and the surrounding bone. If an implant ever has to be removed, which is metal covered with a porous substance into which the patient's bone grows, this can be virtually an impossible task. One method is by cutting away the region where the bone has grown into the implant using chisels and hammers.